An Unlikely Friendship
by rumzy1
Summary: Harry and Draco become friends.


When Harry first met Draco Malfoy, he thought he was a prick. All that pureblood bullshit he seemed to believe was sickening, and the bully he was made it even worse. Throughout his entire first year, Harry hated Draco with a passion, and vice versa. The two just couldn't seem to get along. If you had told Harry in first year that he and Draco would be best friends, he would've laughed right at you.

By the time second year rolled around, Harry and Draco still hated each other. Now armed with the knowledge that Draco had owned Dobby, their dislike of each other seemed never ending. They couldn't understand each other. In the summer before third year, Harry blew up his horrid aunt and had to run away from home. What he didn't expect was to run into Draco Malfoy. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Draco yelled, giving chase after Harry had bowled into him and run off. As he rounded a corner, he ran right into Malfoy again and this time the heir grabbed him. "Who-Potter?!" His face twinges with disgust as he registered who he was holding, before Harry shoved his hand off of his shoulder. "What, Malfoy? Wanna say some witty response now? Is that it? Go ahead, make my day worse! I've already run away!" At this Draco's smug grin faded, and he looked down at his feet for a second. "You-you ran away? Why? You're the Boy-Who-Lived! Your life's perfect! Everyone loves you!" He became angry again as he thought of how Harry had the one thing he didn't:love. "What? For your information, Malfoy, my life's not perfect! You think living with Muggles who starve you is easy? Huh? Yes I ran away, they forced me away!" Harry seethed, leaning in close to Draco's face. In the next second, he realized he had told Draco much too much about his personal life. Unexpectedly though, Draco said nothing. He awkwardly shuffled his feet a bit, but said nothing. "I-I should be going" he stuttered, walking off. Great, Harry thought, another thing he can use against me. When he returned to Hogwarts in the fall, Harry didn't see Malfoy for months. It was one day after he'd yelled at Snape in class, that Harry found himself doing detention in Filch's office. As he cleaned row after row of items, the door opened to reveal Draco, here to serve his detention as well. "Ah there you are Mr. Malfoy, you can take a seat next to Mr. Potter and get scrubbing!" Filch laughed, his greasy hair whipping back and forth as he did so. Draco reluctantly took a seat on the ground next to Harry and Filch left when Peeves started making noise. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Draco spoke. "Potter, I-I'm sorry your relatives did that to you. I didn't know-" Harry cut him off with a simple nod. "You can save your apologizes, Malfoy, I don't want them"

"But I really am sorry" Draco seemed sincere, more sincere than Harry had ever heard him. To get him to stop talking, Harry accepted his apology.

Over the next few years, Harry and Draco slowly started to move past their blatant dislike of each other. They weren't exactly friends, but they weren't enemies either, until one night changed everything.

Harry was wandering the halls one night when he heard a crying sound come from one of the bathrooms. His curiosity getting the best of him, he decided to take a peek inside. There was Draco, in front of a mirror, hyperventilating and crying his eyes out. For reasons unknown to himself, Harry slowly stepped forward and out his arm in a comforting gesture around Draco. Instead of shrinking away like he had expected, Draco melted into his touch and wept harder. He put his arm around Harry's waist and buried his face in his chest, a gesture of complete trust that was foreign to Harry. Harry patted his back as he repeated soothing words over and over to the struggling boy. "I-I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't!" Draco's knees gave out and Harry stumbled to catch him as he went tumbling to the ground. Now sitting on the ground, Harry still held on to Draco. He didn't ask what Draco was talking about, or why he was crying, in that moment, he was just a friend. After that night, Draco and Harry were bonded in a way no one else could understand. They snuck out at night to talk to each other, had inside jokes, were friends in every way one could be. Even though Ron and hermione didn't approve, Draco even sat with them sometimes at breakfast in the great hall. As Harry walked, he felt an arm sling around his neck and turned to see that it was Draco. "It's a great day to be alive, isn't it Harry?" Draco laughed.

"Draco, you say that every time there's a sunny day" Harry reminded him, slightly exasperated.

"Well if it isn't the boy who lived and his puppet" Blaise Zabini took the boys by surprise on their way back from the grounds. Harry had just opened his mouth to retort when Draco shushed him and turned to Blaise. "If you know what's good for you, Blaise, you'll leave Harry alone." Other Slytherins now hated Draco, deeming his friendship with Harry as treason towards their house. Draco had never told Harry about how he'd wake up with boils all over his face from being hexed, or how all his other friends had abandoned him. He just didn't want to worry harry. Blaise scoffed and walked off, ultimately seeming the risk of pissing off a Malfoy not worth it. Draco deeply wished his parents didn't support Voldemort, and that he could stay with Harry over the summer.

It was the first day of summer when Draco sensed something was wrong. His parents could barely look at him, and when he did, his father glared while his mother looked worried. Whatever Draco thought they suspected him of, it all came crashing down when he entered the dining room to see Voldemort sitting there, with all his Death Eaters around him. "My lord" Draco rushed to get to his knees before Voldemort silently held up a hand to stop him.

"Do you know why we are here Draco?" Draco curtly shook his head. "We have heard some very distressing news about you" Draco's heart skipped a beat. Did they know about him and Harry? Voldemort's cold eyes searched him for a reaction, and when the boy didn't give one, he knew the rumors were true. An innocent person would have looked truly shocked, but Draco showed him nothing. "We heard that you and Harry Potter had become fast friends" he laughed lightly as he got up from the table approaching Draco. Draco's mouth was frozen, he couldn't speak. Thoughts of Harry danced around in his mind. Would Harry be mad when he found out that Draco hadn't kept their secret? As the Dark Lord grabbed his chin in one of his spidery hands, Draco tried his best not to panic. "I think" he announced in a high, clear voice "that we should show Draco how his time with his friend really was!" He laughed and his death eaters all laughed with him as Draco looked around in confusion. The dark lord raised his wand and everything went black.

Draco had been missing ever since summer began and Harry couldn't be more worried about him. No one had heard from him, not even the Slytherins, and whenever he confronted Dumbledore with this, he simply waved Harry away as if he were a fly. Not to mention the fact that Snape had told them how Voldemort planned to attack the castle today. All the younger students had been evacuated but the 7th years had all stayed behind to fight Harry's battle. It made him feel terribly guilty.

Battles were some of the most confusing things Harry had ever experienced. Everywhere he turned in the castle someone was dueling a Death Eater, or dead, or spells were being fired that he had to duck to avoid. Harry ran among the moving staircases, firing spells at every Death Eater until he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. In that moment, he saw a killing curse hit Colin straight in the chest and hurl him off the balcony he had been fighting on. As the Death Eater cackled, Harry fell to his knees. Colin, please get up. Please, you can't be dead. Wake up and pester me for some pictures or autographs. Please. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a familiar head of white hair among the Death Eaters. His heart shattered when he saw Draco, his best friend, cutting down Hogwarts students as if they were cake. He ran after the group Draco was in, shouting "DRACO!". Draco turned around, and Harry smiled, but Draco scowled at him and did nothing but fire a curse at him. In shock, Harry only blocked the curse. Bellatrix cackled and yelled "Kill him Draco!" As Harry stared at him. Draco fired another curse and Harry yet again blocked it, refusing to raise a hand to one of his dearest friends. Draco, please don't do this. We were friends, remember? Remember when we had that sleepover in the Slytherin common room? Please tell me you remember. Unfortunately, Harry was sadly mistaken. Draco didn't remember. Moreover, he remembered Harry bullying him all his six years at hogwarts. He remembered always having the urge to kill Harry. He remember when Harry found him in the bathroom and hexed him while he was a crying mess. Growing more frustrated at Harry's refusal to fight back, Draco hurled himself forward while yelling Sectumsempra! As the spell hit Harry, he fell backwards and smacked into the ground. In rage, Draco bent over, picked Harry up by his neck and stuck his wand into one of Harry's wounds, causing the boy to scream. Blood was spurting out of all his wounds and it made Draco's hands sticky, the ground was also covered in the hot stuff. "Draco! No! He's the Dark Lord's" his aunt's voice distant as Draco pushed his wand into Harry, practically impaling The Boy-He-Hated-Most on it. Harry coughed and blood began to gurgle in his throat.

"I-we were friends" he choked out, his life leaving him as Draco let go is him in disgust and his body crumpled to the ground.

As he left, Draco didn't give it a second thought, incessant babbling is what it was.


End file.
